


Regroup

by knitekat



Series: Reckless series [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Nervousness, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick considers how to proceed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regroup

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Lukadreaming.

Nick paused in the kitchen entrance as he considered his options. He had seen the look of panic that had flashed through Lester's eyes before the man had bolted. The fact that they were on a date had suddenly become very real to Lester. It just confirmed Nick's suspicion that he was the first man Lester was attracted too.

Although that thought sent sparks of pleasure through Nick's brain, it also meant he would have to proceed carefully to not scare the man off.

That Lester was interested in him was a given. The frantic grinding at the ARC and the intimate meal they had just shared were proof of that.

Now all Nick had to do was coax the man through his uncertainty and his fears.

Nick smiled as he watched Lester bend over to put the last items away. In Nick's opinion, he had a very nice arse - one Nick would very much like to become familiar with.

Lester turned around and blushed again as he saw how Nick was staring at him. His gaze dropped as he said “I'm sorry, Nick. I ... I've never done this before.”

Nick slowly approached Lester, giving the man time to retreat. He reached his hand out and nudged Lester's chin, smiling as Lester meet his gaze. Telegraphing his intent, Nick slipped a hand behind Lester's neck. His fingers gently rubbing the back of Lester's neck, Nick slowly leant in for a kiss. “We'll only do what you want, James, and only as fast as you want to go.”

Lester considered Nick for a long moment, long enough for Nick to wonder if the man was going to back out now. Nick knew he would be disappointed if that happened, but also knew it was Lester's choice.

Nick didn't realise he was holding his breath until Lester replied, “I want to do everything.”

Nick's grin lit the room as he pulled Lester in for another kiss. “So do I, but we are going to go slow, James. I'm not in any rush ...”


End file.
